Adventures In California
by Matsu-Onii
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are assassins who work for a secret organization. They are assigned a mission together in California. But it may seem more difficult than they thought it would be. BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

"The falcon has landed." Said a young man using the shadows as his cover. He had blond spiky hair, bright cyan eyes and a nice muscular build. Beside him was a man with black hair and black eyes. He was similar in age and body composition. Across from them was a building that held two woman on top of it. One had long pink shoulder length hair with emerald eyes. The other was a platinum blonde with pale blue eyes.

"Okay were going in." said the rosette.

"No you have to say the code Sakura." The blond teased through his earpiece causing the man beside him to roll his eyes. The rosette sighed in annoyance and the blonde across from her gave a low chuckle. If anyone could make her want to explode it was the blond male on the other side of that earpiece.

"The bird is laying its eggs." She breathed out as she left the building. The male blonde gave a satisfied chuckle at the female. "I hope you know that one of these days she's gonna kill you."

"I know." He said proudly. If there was anything Naruto loved to do, it was rattle petite pink haired woman. He loved the death threats she would throw his way and all the faces she would make when she's mad or embarrassed. Something about her brought out his inner masochist. Although he did know if he went too far, she would kill him. She was a very dangerous woman weather he liked it or not, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have his fun too. He's a very dangerous man as well. The two men made their way in the same direction as the woman. There was five man. Each had a gun, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"So who's gonna take them out." Asked the black haired male by the name of Sasuke.

"I think we should let the woman take care of this one." Said the blonde across from him.

"Well aren't you two being gentlemen today." Said the blonde by the name of Ino. The males let out a low chuckle as they watch woman get to work. Sakura had the three on the right and Ino had the two on the left. They decided they Ino was gonna go first since she had less people. Ino might not had been as physically strong as other people, but her aim was impeccable. Since she only had two people she could take them both out at once. She took out two pistols aimed them at the man. She steadied her breathing and exhaled deeply then-

 _Bang!_

They both fell to the ground simultaneously. Ino smiled triumph. Now it was Sakura's turn, Ino had to get away quickly so the other men won't be able to detect her. Sakura might not have aim like Ino but she was much stronger than the normal female (or even male). Sakura walked right up to the men putting an innocent girl look. When she finally catches up to them they point their guns at her.

"What do you want?" One of the men said sternly.

"I was just lost and wanted to get directions." She said lightly as possibly. The men looked at each other and nodded. One of the men walked up to Sakura and looked at her almost to be checking her out. He then smiled at her showing his yellow teeth.

"Okay, come with me pinkie." Instantly a vein popped out of Sakura's head. Ino, Naruto and Sasuke knew that man was going to die. The one thing you don't do is call Sakura pinkie. Even Naruto knew that. If you do, you have a death wish. To say the least, that guy is fucked. Sakura motioned for the man to come closer.

"I want to show you my gratitude for helping me." She said sweetly. The man gave a coy smile and moved closer. When the man was close enough Sakura smiled darkly and punched the man in the face. Before he fell to the ground Sakura caught him and snapped his neck. If you asked her Sakura would say he asked for it. Instantly the men held up their guns, but unfortunately Sakura was faster than them. She swept the other two men's legs and took one of their guns. She sighed and killed them both. She looked over her shoulder and motioned for everyone to move out.

Their mission is done.

"Good job, you took them all out. I thought I was gonna have to come and play hero." Naruto as he walked up to Sakura.

"One day I'm really going to kill you Uzumaki." Sakura scoffed as she walked away with Ino. Naruto smiled and looked at the male beside who simply shook his and walked off. "What's up with you?" Naruto asked arching an eyebrow.

"I think you should be more careful with Sakura, I understand a little teasing every now and then, but one of these she's really going to kill you."

"I know," Naruto said matter of factly.

"What?" Sasuke blurted out. _Does he really have a death wish?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke knew that Naruto was a very perplex person, and hard to understand. But this was a whole new level for him. Naruto was aware of Sakura's abilities and that she was able to kill him. So why does he embrace that so much? Did he want to die?

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were staring at their boss with wide eyes.

"We what?" Sakura blurted out.

"You two will be going to California for a mission. You will be staying in a house for one month. Your target is a man named Hiroshi Takana. Naruto will play an aspiring entrepreneur and Sakura you will be his assistant." Kakashi stated coolly.

"Why the hell do we have to be gone for a whole month?"

"Because, in one month a ball will be held and that will be when you strike your target. But the ball will be hosted by a man named Kevin Johnson. You two need to get invited to that ball. So you two will be going to a meet and greet to become acquaintances with him." Sakura huffed and left the room. Naruto was just sitting back enjoying the show. It amused him how mad Sakura got when she found out he had a mission with him. Not that he had anything to do with it, he was just surprised as she was.

"See you later Kakashi." Naruto waved as he left the room to find Sakura pouting on the other side. He never thought he would see the day when She would see Sakura pout. She actually looked her age. Not that she looked old but she was always so serious. This is going to be a very interesting month for Naruto.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm revising all of my Narusaku fanfics because I'm starting to get my inspiration back for them and also I read back over them and it took all my energy not to punch myself in the face for it.**

 _ **-Mooda**_


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane ride to California Sakura thought it would be a good idea if they got separate seats as far away from each other as possible. Naruto would be lying if he said his feelings weren't a little hurt. Was he that bad? He never did anything to hurt her or make her hate him. Yeah he would tease her a little but it was hard not to. Yeah he was slightly attracted to her but any man in their right man would be. She had a petite and slender body, her breasts weren't too big or too small, her hair was an odd color but Naruto like to color, it brought out her beautiful emerald eyes. Okay he was very attracted to her, he's a man he would be more worried if he wasn't attracted to her.

On the other end of the plane Sakura was trying to figure out how she was going to get through an entire month with Naruto. She didn't _hate_ him, but he was quite annoying. She knows Naruto is aware of her skills but he still insists on getting on her nerves. Does he have a death wish? But still Sakura was aware on what kind of person Naruto is. Naruto is one of those people who will never turn his back on his comrades. She would hate to admit it but she admired him for it, not a lot of people were like that anymore. She was also aware of how dangerous Naruto is. She's one of the only people who has ever seen Naruto fight seriously. She knows that if they go on a head to head fight she didn't have much of a chance, but that didn't mean he could annoy the hell out of her. On the other hand Sakura was a little attracted to Naruto. From his muscular well-toned body to his electric blue eyes.

Finally the two landed and were gathering their things.

"Come on, let's go get a car." Naruto said coolly as he handed Sakura her bags. While on the three hour plane ride Naruto decided to rent a car from a rental place across the street from the airport. The things technology could do these days. Naruto told Sakura to wait outside while he got the car. Sakura obeyed, too tired to start an argument. He approached the stand and behind it was a tall brunette with brown eyes. She was pretty but not Naruto's type.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I rented a car from my phone about an hour ago." He said waving his phone in the air. The woman nodded and typed a few things in the computer.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, come this way." She said leaving her stand. Naruto nodded and followed her out the building. When they exited the building Naruto motioned for Sakura to follow them. After about 10 minutes of following the brunette through a parking lot full of cars they finally approached an all silver Chevrolet with grey suede seats. "Alright Mr. Uzumaki, you have this car for exactly one month and if you want an extension you can either come here or use the same app you used to rent the car." Naruto nodded as the woman handed him the keys to the car. The woman smiled at him and walked back in the direction of the building

"So do you like it?" Naruto asked inspecting the car. Sakura shrugged, she was never that interested in cars. "Did Kakashi send you the address for the house we're staying in? He never sent it to me." Sakura asked getting in the car. Naruto nodded quickly following. He took out his phone and put in the address, soon after his phone started shouting directions and they put out of the parking lot.

They had a particularly quiet ride to the house they'll be calling home for a month. Sakura decided to take in the beautiful spring sights of California. She'd always wants to come but she never had the time since she always busy doing these stupid missions. Money wasn't a problem though, her job pays well.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked softly disturbing the silence. She answered with a quiet 'hm'. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked carefully. Sakura arched her eyebrow curiously. "Will it make me want to hurt you?"

"Hopefully not." Sakura shrugged then looked back out the window enjoy sights of California. "Then shoot." Naruto took a deep breath. "Why do you hate me?" He asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye. For a moment the only thing that could be heard was the sounds from the gps system. Sakura sighed and looked over at Naruto.

"I don't hate you, you just do stuff that annoys me from time to time. Believe it or not I look up to you. You're a strong person." She said non-chalantly, which surprised Naruto. He never thought he would here Sakura say that to him. So he wasn't surprised when he felt his face heat up slightly. He just hoped Sakura didn't notice. Unfortunately she did, but she decided not to say anything.

The duo arrived at the house a few hours ago, not a lot has been said since their conversation in the car. The meet and greet is tomorrow so they decided to rest and get a little comfortable in their temporary home. Right now they were both in the living room eating instant ramen. Naruto desperately wanted to cut the uncomfortable tension in the room. Although it was a little hard. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't Sasuke and he didn't know her as well.

"Hey Sakura, what made you want to join the organization?" Naruto rushes out before finishing his ramen.

"Don't you think that's a personal question?" She didn't really care but she just wanted to know why he was so curious all of a sudden. Naruto shrugged as he tossed his ramen cup in the trash with a mini celebration when he made it. "I don't know, I just got curious." He stated simply.

"I just thought since we'll be working as a team we should get to know each other better. Besides we'll be stuck with each other for a little while so why not work on some team moral." Sakura put her half empty ramen on the coffee table. She was never a big fan of ramen but she was hungry and didn't care for the moment.

"When I was a little girl I was happy. I was the only child and my parents were happily married. We were the ideal family. Then everything just starting going downhill when I was about twelve. My dad started doing drugs and gambling and started abusing my mom. Soon after that my grades started going down and I started getting bullied. Eventually my parents got divorced and my dad ran off with some twenty three year old." Sakura stopped and took a deep breath its been a long time since she thought about her past. Naruto noticed her discomfort and wanted to tell her she didn't have to keep going, but before he had the chance Sakura put her hand up silently him she was fine. She continued

"Soon my mom got really depressed and started bringing strange men home. Then one day when I was in high school I came home, and my mom wasn't there. She just left the note. I don't remember what it said but I knew she wasn't coming back. From that day forward I was determined to do everything on my own. So I started training at a gym and getting stronger. Then about two months later a finally confronted those bullies and I beat their asses. I thought it was all over after that but I was from wrong. One of those girls hired someone to kill me, he was a dumbass if he thought I was going without a fight. But he was stronger than me, but right before he was going to kill me he made an offer. He told me if I took it he would let me live but if I didn't he would kill me."Naruto just sat there looking at Sakura. He now had a new respect for Sakura. She has every reason to be angry at the world, and he would understand if she was. But she wasn't. She lived her life. Yeah she might not have the ideal job kids dream of having, but she was making her mark on the world.

"So how'd you get into the organization?" Sakura asked finally gaining her composure.

"I was always athletic, my mom made me take karate as a kid and I was always doing sports in school. But one night there was a loud bang. My dad went downstairs to check it out. Suddenly there was another bang. He killed my father. Then the man came upstairs and killed my mom. I ran to my little sisters but I was too late, she was dead. He slit her throat. I charged the man and I just kept punching him, I didn't care what I hit as long as it was him. Eventually my fists were covered in blood. But the man was stronger than I thought and pushed me off of him and scratched my cheeks." Naruto leaned back in the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Let's just say the end of my story is similar to yours and I didn't have a choice to join the organization."

"What were their names?" Sakura asked suddenly. Naruto closed his eyes and envisioned his family, they were very happy. Just like any family they had their hard times but always got through them. "My sister's name was Naruko, my mom's name was Kushina, and my dad's name was Minato." He said quietly. Soon after Sakura murmured a soft _I'm sorry_. Naruto opened one eye and looked and Sakura. "Don't be, that was five years ago, besides your life wasn't exactly a cakewalk either." Sakura smiled back at him.

 _Maybe this month won't be as bad as I thought_ they thought to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say rewriting these is kind is nostalgic. ^_^**


End file.
